You are so URKH!
by passionforcandy456
Summary: Sakura's coming to Japan for the first time. What happens when she has to live under the same roof with the Uchihas? NOT ROMANCE.
1. GOING TO JAPAN

GOING TO JAPAN

I opened my eyes as the sunlight came in through my mind.

"It's time for yet another day of going to school." I sighed as i got into the bathroom.

Soon, i was wearing a white shirt, blue skirt, white knee length socks and black shoe. I went downstairs, sat at the table and ate my cereal. Ihardly had breakfast together with my parents. They were so busy. I was born in New York and had lived there most of my life. I had never benn to my country.

"Mum, when am i going to Japan?" i asked mum one day as they were arguing about the politics of Japan.

" Soon enough, honey." Mum said and that was the end.

"Pinky, forgot to brush your hair." A group of cheerleaders mocked as they walked past me.

Pinky was one of my many nicknames at Darson High. I was teased for having pink hair. I thhhooought they were just jealous.

"Don't listen to them, Sakura." My best friend, Araina said. She was my only friend. She had blonde hair and blue eyes and she was shorter than me.

"It's okay, Ari." I smiled getting ready fro gym class but the coach asked me to stop


	2. MEET THE UCHIHA'S

MEET THE UCHIHAS

*Sakura's p.o.v*

"Attention, passengers. We are now in Japan."

I opened my eyes and it hit me. I WAS IN JAPAN! It excited and annoyed me. One, i was excited to see my nation. Two, i was pissed that no one had told me.

I switched on my phone and saw a message from dad. It read " Head to Konoha"

"How the fuck am i supposed to head somewhere i don't know? They are so fucking with me!" I muttered as i pulled my travelling bag behind me. I went to a woman by the gate of the airport.

"Excuse me, where is Konoha?"I asked politely.

"Just call a taxi. What do i look like? A helpful old lady? Beat it, punk!" She said spitting next to me.

"So much for being nice!" I humphed

*Sasuke's p.o.v*

I sat down at the dining table and picked at my swiss roll.

"That reminds me. I have a surprise for you!" mum said.

"Are you pregnant...again?" I asked.

Yeah, you're right. I don't want mum to have more babies. Kya, my 5 year old sister was enough trouble.

"No, I'm not." Mum glared as i shuddered. Mum was sweet and dangerous.

"Is Onii-san coming home tomorrow?" Kya asked

"Not that either."

"THEN WHAT?!" Kya and i asked impatient.

"Well a friend of mine has a daughter who has never been in japan before and she's coming over here. So, be nice to her." Mum said at last.

"And how old is she?" I blurted out.

"She's fourteen. Your age."

" She'll be annoying. I'm off to my room, mum" i said getting up and walking upstairs.

*Sakura's p.o.v*

I paid the taxi driver with one of my expensive silver wristwatch. He collected with a smile and drove off. I waled on for 2 hours until i came to a bench. I sat under it just as my phone rang.

"Hello. Is this Sakura-san?" I heard a woman's voice

"Yes, it is."

"Are you in Konoha and are you infront of a blue and black gate?"

"Yes, I am. Just who are you?"

The line went dead and the Gate in front of me was opened and out came a woman with a five year old girl and a cutie my age.

"Hello, I'm Mikoto." The woman smiled as she hugged me. From her voice, i could tell she was the one who called me.

"Hello." I smiled

"Hi, I'm Kya and that's my big brother, Sasuke."

"Hello, Kya." I smiled as the boy walked over to me.

"I'm Sasuke. And you look annoying so i will not bother knowing your name. And you had no other dye? You had to dye it pink. Pathetic." He said that to my face. My smile turned around.

"Hello, Sasuke." I said as coldly as i could. Mikoto told him to carry my bag inside and he scowled as i smiled.

*Sasuke's p.o.v*

I think i told the pinkette how i felt about her because she looked pissed. Then, mum had to go ahead and burst my ego when she told me to carry the girl's luggage in.

A/N: PLEASE READ AND REVIEW. AND YOU CAN CHECK OUT MY OTHER STORY SIMPLE DIFFERENCES.


	3. DARE

DARE

*Sakura's p.o.v*

Mikoto gave me a room that was between Sasuke and Itachi's rooms. It was pink and purple. There was a pink computer by the side of the bed. A closet, drawer, shoe rack...everything a girl wanted.

"Why don't you get refreshed, Saku-chan." She said as she closed the door. I called mum.

"Hi, honey."

"Seriously, mum?! Just what does it take to tell me I was on my way to...I don't know...JAPAN?!" I yelled at the phone.

"I'm so sorry. I was bu..."

"Yeah...yeah. How's dad?"

"He's okay. How was your flight?"

"Exhausting. I need to go now."

"Fine. Bye."

"Bye."

I undressed and entered the bathroom.

*Sasuke's p.o.v*

Sakura came down dressed in a short white hooded dress. She smiled at mum, dad and Kya and glared at me.

"Nice dish." I heard her say and I felt mom's eye on me.

"At least someone appreciates my food." She said as I felt guilty.

"Itachi's coming back next week!" dad announced. Itachi was my 18 year old brother.

"Yay! Sakura's actually going to see him. He's so awesome, Sakura. You'll enjoy him."

"Okay."

*Sakura's p.o.v*

It was morning and I was awake. I went downstairs to fix breakfast for everyone.

"Something smells delicious." Mikoto said as she came downstairs with Kya. She was dressed for work.

"Morning, Mikoto. Morning, Kya." I smiled as I handed Kya peanut butter and jelly sandwiches which were her favourite. She had told me the previous night.

"You're not so bad yourself." Fugaku said as he ate my omelettes. Then Sasuke came in He looked like he had just finished jogging. He was wearing only a vest and shorts. His abs was exposed and there were earphones in his ear.

"Morning mum, dad." He said carrying a can of lemonade from the freezer.

"Morning son."

"Morning Sasuke." I said but he walked upstairs.

"You're just wasting your time if you greet Sasu-onii. He's so ego centric." Kya whispered.

"I'll get back at him." I said with a small smile.

"I've got to get to Hawaii now, kids." Fugaku said as Mikoto hugged him.

"And I'm off to work. There's a credit card on the cabinet in the kitchen. You can go out for something later. SASUKE!" Mikoto yelled as she stood arms akimbo with a serious face. Sasuke shuddered. "Never leave Sakura and Kya alone! Or else..."

"Yes, ma'am." He gulped as she smiled and she and Fugaku were out.

"Why don't we go out at noon?" is suggested as Sasuke sat beside Kya watching a movie.

"Sure." Kya smiled.

_Noon_

I was ready and so was Kya.

"It's time to go, Sasuke." I said as I stomped into the living room where Sasuke was watching a football match

"So, what?" he asked glancing at me

"Have you forgotten what your mother said or else?" I reminded him and when he pretended to be alone, I brought out my cell phone. "Kya, aren't I so lucky to have Mikoto's number and a phone that needs just a touch to call someone in seconds?"

"You wouldn't."

I pressed a button and soon I was speaking to Mikoto while Sasuke mouthed "I'LL DO IT. JUST HANG UP."

I smiled with satisfaction

"Sakura is something wrong?"

"No. I forgot where you said you kept the credit card."

"It's in the kitchen."

"Thanks." I hung up and smiled as Kya and I clapped hands with victory.


	4. ICECREAMPHOBIC

ICECREAMPHOBIC

*Sakura's p.o.v*

Sasuke locked the house and held one of Kya's hands and I held the other. We walked as Sasuke led the way.

"Wow, look at that teddy. He looks so cuddly." Kya said freeing herself from our grasp and running towards a shop.

"Kya, wait up." Sasuke said moving towards the shop and I fell. She was playing when we heard a loud cry. It was Kya.

*Sasuke's p.o.v*

I watched as Sakura rushed to meet Kya.

"What happened?"

"I wanted to jump and I fell and scraped my knee."

"I'm so sorry. Stop crying." Sakura said wiping her tears.

"What have I always told you?" I said angry.

'Never run. I'm sorry." She said crying the more as Sakura slapped my shoulder.

'Don't be mean." She said.

"Come on, Kya. I'm sorry for raising my voice." I said carrying her.

"Why don't we have some ice cream?" I suggested as Kya stopped crying.

"Ice cream...Are you sure?" Kya asked

"Yeah, why?"

"Sasuke never lets me eat ice cream. I only eat it when Itachi's round here."

"Well, something's are about to change. As long as I'm here, we'll eat ice cream every Saturday. Let's go." She said pulling us before I could oppose.

"Excuse me, can I have 2 strawberry ice creams and... Sasuke, what flavour do you want?" she turned to me

"Sasuke doesn't like ice cream. He's scared of it."Kya whispered

I wanted to kill Kya there and then. That was one of my secrets. I hated ice cream ever since I was four and Itachi had told me scary stories and the bad guy's name was Ice cream.

"Afraid of ice cream? That's ridiculous. I'm ordering a vanilla flavoured for you." She said as I scoffed.

I sat at a table and soon Sakura and Kya came over. Sakura put the cup of ice cream in front of me. I looked from her to the ice cream.

"Will you stop staring at me and the ice cream and eat it!" she yelled irritated.

"I won't eat that."  
"Scared of it. What will it do? Eat you?" she teased with a small smile.

"It's not funny."

"Eat it."

"No!"

"Eat it!"

"NO!"

"Eat it now!"  
"No!" I said standing up and glaring at her and she returned one. "You are so impossible!"

"So are you!"

"HELLO!"

We all turned to see my blonde best friend, Naruto. We were so opposite.

"Hello, Sasuke. Hi, Kya!"

"Hi, Naruto!" Kya smiled as Naruto twirled her around.

"Seriously, of all the times to come here!" I said as I raised my brows.

"Who is this beauty?" he asked noticing Sakura.

"Sakura. She's living with us and she brought us here for ice cream."

"Well, hello, Sakura-chan. I'm Naruto."

"Hi, Naruto. Do you like ice cream?"

"Yeah."

"Here's a cup. Sasuke wasn't planning on eating it. I can't believe he's your best bud."

"I can't believe that either." Naruto and I said together as Sakura and Kya sighed.

"Sasuke's icecreamphobic." Naruto blurted out.

Sakura laughed her guts out.


	5. SKATEBOARD THEFT

SKATEBOARD THEFT

*Sakura's p.o.v*

I was pissed because Sasuke hadn't eaten the vanilla ice cream even though it hadn't been wasted. I decide to pay him back.

"Kya, what does Sasuke like?" I asked Kya as I thought of what to cook for lunch.

"Skateboards..."

"Does he have one?" I interrupted her.

"He has a lot. They're in the garage. About eight or so."

"You're kidding, right? What would he be doing with eight?"

"Check for yourself." She said as we walked into the garage. She was right about 'or so'. Sasuke had nine skateboards. Each different from the other.

"I'm hiding all." I whispered into her ear. "For refusing to eat that ice cream and for ignoring my greeting this morning. Help me carry them into my room."

"With pleasure." Kya smiled as we took the skateboards into my room. I hid them in the attic because Sasuke never went there. Kya had told me.

"Let's wait."

*Sasuke's p.o.v*

I was bored staying at home with girls. I needed some guy time.

"Girls, I need to see Shikamaru about our biology homework." I said as Sakura and Kya stared at me with very innocent faces.

"Sure. Bye."

"Are you sure?" I raised my brows

"Of course. You can go."

"Is there a catch?"

"No catch."

I walked to the garage and searched for my skateboards but none was in sight. I stomped into Sakura's room. She and Kya were playing girly games on her laptop.

"Where are my skateboards?"

"What skateboards?"

"My skateboards that were in the garage."

'I don't know about any skateboards."

"Don't play dumb with me, Sakura."

"So, you actually know my name?"

"My skateboards?" I asked losing patience

"I don't know where they are."

"My skateboards!"

"I don't know anything about them."

"That is it!" I yelled chasing her as she screamed.

"Stop chasing me. I'll fall!'

"I don't care." I said as she fell on her bed and I jumped on her. _NOT THAT YOU, PERVS!_

"Kids, I'm home!" we heard mum's voice and Sakura turned her eyes to me with a grin.

"You are so...NUTS!" I muttered as I got up from her and walked out. She and Kya burst out laughing.


	6. ITACHI IS BACK

ITACHI IS BACK

*Sakura's p.o.v*

"Itachi- onii! He's coming back!" Kya screamed in my face and I sat up slowly rubbing my eyes.

"What?"

"I said Itachi-onii is back! He's really back! Mum went to pick him up from the airport! He's back with lots of goodies for me...and you too."

"Sure." I smiled as I laid my head on my pillow as she left.

*Sasuke's p.o.v*

Itachi came in to the house wearing a t-shirt and shorts. His hair was in his usual position: A low ponytail. Kya was all over him and it was just 7:56 am.

"Hey, li'l bro." He smirked as I put my hands behind my head.

"Hey." I smirked back as he sat next to me.

"How's your life?"

"Boring as always. You?"

"It was crazy. Why is it boring? I thought there's a lady in the house."

"Sakura? A lady? You've got to be kid..." I stopped when mum gave me the evil eyes.

"Mum, Sakura's not feeling well." Kya said as she walked down the stairs.

"Oh no! I'll be up soon."

Itachi smiled as mum kissed his cheeks. I would never do that. For Pete's sake, I'm a teen. Not a baby.

"See ya. Got to refresh."

He walked upstairs. I knew he was going to Sakura's room first and I knew she would fall for him. Just like she did for me even though she tried not to show it. We Uchihas were on irresistible.

*Sakura's p.o.v*

I was just about to try and stand up when the door opened.

"I was just trying to walk around, Mikoto-sama. My head is on fire." I said without turning round.

"Mum's downstairs. I'm sure your headaches come from being with talkative Kya."

I turned to see Itachi. He was looking at me with smiles. So different from Sasuke and kinda cuter too. I looked down at myself. I was still in my lingerie.

"Uh...thanks. I'm Sakura." I smiled as he shook hands with me.

"I'm Itachi. Just came back. Dropped in to say hi. See ya." He said hurriedly as he left closing the door with a soft click.

"So unlike that big headed buffoon!" I said slumping on my bed.

*Sasuke's p.o.v*

"Sakura's so ill. Sasuke, you take chicken soup to her now."

I muttered as I collected the bowl from mum.

"Did you say something?"

"No." I said as I walked upstairs. I knocked on Sakura's door and opened it when I didn't hear a noise.

Her curtains were drawn back. She was sweating profusely.

"Here's chicken soup for you." I said placing it on her bedside table. She tried to glare but just moaned.

"You're ill. No strength for stubbornness, miss." I sniggered.

"You're pretty lucky I can't move idiot or you'll be on your way to have a head transplant if that exists." She muttered.

"Yeah, I am. This is your payment for all the stuff you've done to me." I laughed.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Mikoto-sama!" she screamed and smiled mischievously and satisfied as mum came in. "That's your reward."

"Just what do you think you're doing? Leave her in peace!"

Sakura made a funny face at me as mum pulled me out.


	7. TASTEBUD TORTURE

TASTEBUDS TORTURE

*Sasuke's p.o.v*

"I'm so tired." Mum moaned as she sat down next to Kya on her favourite couch.

"I'm one step ahead of you." Sakura announced as she came in wearing an apron and her hair in a bun which made her look serious. "I'm the cook for today, Mikoto-sama. You can go up to your room for a quick rest and I'll call you when the dish's ready."

"You're such a darling. Itachi would have been in the kitchen if he were here. Too bad he's at Kisame's and I'm stuck with a certain someone." Mum said as I felt her eyes on me and I shifted uneasily. Kya and Sakura laughed.

*Sakura's p.o.v*

I was planning on making a three course meal to impress Mikoto and prove to Sasuke I wasn't one of those sissies he knew or saw.

"What's everyone's favourite drink?" I asked Kya.

"Why don't you just make lemonade? I like it and Sasuke likes it and Mom loves it." She suggested.

"Sure. I want to punish Sasuke more."

"Here." Kya handed me a tin of sugar.

"He hates sugar, huh?" I asked as I collected it from her and an idea popped into my head.

"You're so cool. I wish you were my sister!"

We clapped with victory as Sasuke came in looking at us intently with half eyes.

"What are you up to this time?" he muttered.

I gave Kya a small smile and returned to my cooking.

*Sasuke's p.o.v*

"The meal's ready!" Sakura's voice rang though my ear and around the house. I walked slowly to the table as Mum walked downstairs. Sakura served the food with a smile.

"It's a three course meal, people. So settle down." She said as she placed a bowl of onion soup in front of me. It was in my favourite bowl which was blue. Just then Itachi came in.

"Out of bed?"

"Yeah. Settle down and taste my dish."

"Amazing."

"Delicious." Mum smiled at Sakura.

"Awesome."

"Thanks." Sakura said clearly not bothered that I had not acknowledged her dish.

It was time for the second course and she served roast turkey and baked potatoes.

"Seriously, Sakura. You've got a talent."

"Thanks, Mikoto-sama." She smiled as she ate.

Then it came to dessert and that's when it happened. Sakura served everyone their favourite pie. Mum had apple pie, Itachi had pumpkin pie, Kya had chocolate cake and I had blueberry pie. She served everyone a glass of lemonade and Mum took hers upstairs. I brought the cup to my lips and gulped it down. At first, I felt a tingling sensation and then a sweet pain. My mouth was filled with sugar. I rushed to the sink and used water to rinse it off but it was still there. I hated things that were too sweet. I spurted washing liquid on my tongue and soon, it was better. I walked into Sakura's room with a napkin in my mouth. She and Kya looked like they had just been giggling.

"Were you trying to kill me?!" I yelled in her ear.

"Kill you? Don't be silly, Sasuke." She said flipping through a magazine like she didn't just torture my tongue.

"You are so so so so so ...BLAH!" I screamed irritated as she and Kya smiled. "I know how to deal with crazy humans like you!" I shouted as I left the room and her and Kya burst out laughing.

"Hey."

I looked up from my mag and saw Itachi coming towards my bed.

"Heard what happened."

"I want revenge! Revenge! REVENGE!"

"You two are something else." He chuckled as he walked out of the room and I stared at him. Itachi had changed.


	8. LAUNDARY RAIN

LAUNDRY RAIN

*Sasuke's p.o.v*

I sat on my bed staring at the ceiling, my hands behind my head. Yup! You guessed right. I was thinking of a way to deal with Sakura. Pay her back for filling my lemonade with sugar.

"Laundry time!" mum called from downstairs. I stared at my full black basket. It was filled with my most stinky and dirtiest clothes and underwear. A smile crept up my face as my brain worked fast.

"Sasuke, be a sweetheart and clean up your room. It should be clean before we get back from the spa."

"Spa?" I looked at mum confused as she stood by the doorway.

"The girls and I."

"Sure. I can't wait for Itachi and Dad to be home." I sighed and she laughed as she left.

As soon as they left, I carried the full basket and entered Sakura's room. It was exceptionally neat unlike mine.

I unscrewed the face of the air conditioner which was facing her bed. I put my stinking boxers (no offence, Me.) in the layers and fixed it back. It looked normal. Then I put more dirty laundry on the fan. I left the room. Sakura was a sucker for cool rooms. That was one of the things I knew about her.

*Sakura's p.o.v*

We were back from the spa. It was fun.

"What a day!" Mikoto smiled as she walked into the kitchen.

"We'll be upstairs in Saku-nii's room." Kya said taking my hand and leading me upstairs.

We entered the room and lay on the bed. I put on the air conditioner. Then we heard the door click and then it began.

We were listening to loud music when the air smelt malodorous and then boy underwear started dropping from nowhere. I looked at Kya. She was probably experiencing the same thing. I can swear I saw green air come out of the air conditioner. We held our breaths but it was no good.

"The door!" I screamed as we tried to run away but the door wouldn't budge.

"I'm dying, Saku-nii." Kya shook my hand.

*Sasuke's p.o.v*

I was watching TV when I heard screams. Mum came in with a worried look.

"What's going on?"

"It's Sakura and Kya!" Itachi yelled from above.

Mum and I rushed upstairs and soon, the door opened and there was Sakura and Kya on the floor.


	9. BURSTED BLADDER

BURSTED BLADDER

*Sasuke's p.o.v*

"What happened?" Itachi asked the half conscious Sakura.

"Just look at the room. Dirty underwear!" mum screamed from upstairs as she came down with a wet towel.

"It was awful. I'm never going back there." Sakura said as she sat up.

"BOYS! Upstairs to my bedroom NOW!"

Itachi and I walked to mum's room as she pressed Kya's forehead.

*Sakura's p.o.v*

Kya sat beside me drinking water.

"I know it's Sasuke." She said smiling.

"What's so amusing about that?"

"Mum's punishment."

"Sakura, could you please get me twelve cans of Coca Cola from the fridge?" Mikoto-sama asked as she came downstairs.

"Sure. Can I video, pretty please?" I asked her I helped her carry the cans to her room.

"I'll do it for you."

"I wonder how you are going to punish them with cans of Coca Cola."

"Don't you bother?"

*Sasuke's p.o.v*

Itachi raised his brow at me when Mum and Sakura came in with cans of Coca Cola.

"Thank you, Sakura." Mum said as Sakura closed the door behind her.

"Who did that to Sakura and Kya?" mum asked sitting beside us.

"Not me." Itachi said

"Not me." I said

"I'll ask again. Who did that to the girls?"

We both shook our heads and mum stood up with a small smile on her face. She opened two cans and gave it to us.

"Drink up."

Itachi and I looked at each other before gulping down the drink. I couldn't figure out what mum was trying to do but when we both had our third cans, we knew what.

"Mum, I need to use the bathroom for a second." Itachi said wincing.

"No one's getting up. Who did that to the girls?"

"Mum, I need to go!"

"No!"

"Mum, please."

"No!"

"Mum!"

"Who did that?"

"It wasn't me. I swear!"

Itachi and I jumped around the room. You think I am joking? Why don't you try it?!

"Ha Ha! You're not talking!"

I couldn't take it anymore! My bladder was being tortured and mum kept laughing and making a 'sssssss' noise. It was torture!

"I DID IT! OKAY?! I DID IT AND I'M SORRY!" I blurted out as I peed in my pants.

Itachi zoomed out of the room while mum laughed her head off.

"Why didn't you say so since, sweetheart?" she said.

"Hn!"

"Get out of those clothes. Clean up the mess here and in Sakura's room. Apologize."

I walked out of the room.


	10. NO CONTACT

NO CONTACT

*Sasuke's p.o.v*

I walked into Sakura's room. She, Itachi and Kya were watching the video of my worst case scenario.

"Just in time to see where you exploded, Sasuke!" she said with a look of content.

"You want to know what I think, Sakura."

"No. But since you're looking desperate, I'll hear you out."

"I think you like me. You're having a great big crush on me! That's why you can't just resist seeking my attention with pranks!"

"I'm not crushing on you!"

"Yeah. Every girl who's had a crush on me always says that line when I confront them!"

"Why are you so impossible?! Why can't you be more like your brother, as gentle and calm?"

"You know what?! I'm sick and tired of that line 'why can't you be more like your brother?'! I'm not like him! I'm my own person!" I yelled as Itachi and Kya snuck out of the room.

"So, what's your problem now?!"

"Prove it."

"What?"

"That you don't have a crush on me. Don't talk to me or have any contact with me for just two days!"

"Why don't we make it a week?!"

"Better!"

"GOOD!"

"GOOD!"

"FINE!"

"FINE!"

"NO TALKING!"

"GET OUT OF MY ROOM!"

"SURE!"

*Sakura's p.o.v*

Okay! Some of you might think I'm having a crush on Sasuke but ...YOU'RE SO DEAD WRONG! I don't want to crush on someone as ego centric as Sasuke. I'd rather have Itachi.

I walked downstairs to see Sasuke watching TV.

"Sakura, can you cook? I'm hungry." He said with a smirk and I twitched my brows. I walked out and slammed the door.

My phone rang as I sat on the bench. It was Mum.

"Hi, sweetheart."

"What do you say to a mother who sends her daughter to distant country without her knowing and calls once in a blue moon? I've been here for a month and two weeks!"

"I'm so sorry. You've been there for a month and two weeks?"

"A month and a week actually."

"I really miss you."

"I miss you too."

*Sasuke's p.o.v*

"Wake up, sleepy head."

I opened my eyes as mum pulled up the sun blinds. She sat beside me as I turned my head away.

"Don't be so annoyed, darling. I'm sorry."

"Mum, it wasn't funny. I could've died. Imagine a really hot exploding kettle in you!"

"I said I'm sorry but you shouldn't have done that."

"I'm sorry, mum." I muttered as she kissed my forehead.

"Good. Get yourself ready. You're introducing your friends to Sakura. She's coming to your school tomorrow." Mum said as she shut the door behind her.

"Luck on my side! Good luck!"

Soon, I was wearing a black t-shirt and white short. I walked to Sakura's room and barged in. She was wearing a purple tank top and black short. Her hair was in a ponytail.

"Come on, forehead! We're going to meet my friends at the pizzeria in town. I can't wait forever." i said with a smirk. She walked past me as she stamped hard on my foot. "Aaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"


	11. NEW FRIENDS

NEW FRIENDS

*Sakura's p.o.v*

I sat in front with Itachi as Sasuke sat behind rubbing his foot.

"I'll come get you guys in five hours." Itachi said as he pulled to a stop in front of Suroto.

"Sure. Bye!" I waved as Sasuke shrugged and disappeared before I could say a word. He was nowhere to be found.

"You're so messing with me, Uchiha!" I muttered as I got into the restaurant. I didn't need to look round for his friends. They were all seated at a table. I counted fourteen heads.

"Hi!" they chorused except Sasuke.

"Hi." I smiled as I sat next to Naruto.

"Hi, Sakura. Haven't seen you in a long time."

"Yeah. Been busy."

Sasuke stood up and stared right at me.

"This is Sakura, the hot-headed animal who lives at my house. Meet my friends, forehead!"

My brows twitched as some boys laughed. I stood up and hit his head with my bag.

"See? I told you so." He said laughing as the pizzas were served."

"I'm Shikamaru. That's Temari, my girlfriend. Then, that's Neji and his girlfriend, Tenten. Naruto, you know him and his girlfriend, Hinata. Kankurou and Ino, his girlfriend. Lee, Gaara, Shino, Kiba and Chouji."

"Hi. How come you guys don't have a girl?" I asked the boys on my right had side.

"We're not gay. We just like to rough it in style." Kiba said. "Where's yours? Or is it you and ... him?"

"I am allergic to idiots like him." I sighed as I carried a piece.

"So, tell us about yourself."

"I'm an only child. I love shopping and hanging out with friends and pranking too. I also love reading and riding skateboards. I love strawberries. I hate ego centric, humour less idiots. And a lot of stuff."

"Nice to meet you."

*Sasuke's p.o.v*

I hit Sakura's leg when she glared at me. I wanted her to talk.

"I think your forehead's cute." I turned to see Gaara. Everyone was looking at him with shock written all over. Gaara never complimented a girl, even his sister.

"Thanks. I love your tattoo." Sakura said with a smile.

"Why don't we go somewhere else?" Shikamaru asked as we all stood up and walked to the park. Gaara, Kiba, Lee and Sakura were behind us chattering away.

Naruto and I exchanged looks as we walked on.

We sat around our favourite tree, eating ice creams and other stuff.

"So, when are you starting school?"

"Tomorrow."

"I'm having a pool party on Saturday, guys." I announced.

"Cool."

"I'm hosting a sleepover next week." Hinata said.

"We'll be there."

So, we laughed all day and no one noticed Sakura was not speaking to me.

*Sakura's p.o.v*

"See you guys later!" they waved as I got into the car.

"Bye. I had fun." I smiled.

"How was it?"

"Cool."


	12. NEW SCHOOL

NEW SCHOOL

*Sakura's p.o.v*

I wore my uniform which comprised of a white shirt, ash skirt, white socks, black shoes and black tie. I rolled the sleeves of my shirt to my elbow and put my hair in a ponytail with a black ribbon.

"Wow. Your uniform looks nice on you." Mikoto said as she kissed my forehead.

"Thanks. Is the car ready, Itachi?"

"Yeah. We're waiting for the lazy boy up there. SASUKE!"

Mikoto and I sighed as Sasuke came out looking really disorganized.

"I'll improve on myself in the car." He said as Mikoto kissed his cheek and I entered the car.

Soon, we were at Kon High. The school was big and had all the stuffs that schools had. I kissed Itachi's cheek as I got down from the car and rushed to meet Ino and Hinata.

*Sasuke's p.o.v*

I watched in awe as Sakura kissed Itachi's cheek.

"Teme!" I turned to see Naruto and Shikamaru. "Why are you looking lost?"

"It's nothing, dobe. Let's go."

We walked into homeroom to see Sakura surrounded by the girls. They were asking her all sorts of questions. She kept answering with a smile. I scoffed as I went to my usual place: behind the class.

"Settle down, students. We have a new student, right? Well we don't have time to waste. If you want to ask her questions, ask her later. She lives with Sasuke." Kakashi-sensei said as he came in and went out almost immediately. Almost all the girls turned to Sakura with killing looks. She scoffed as she tossed her hair.

"Don't get that idiot of a teacher wrong. I don't have anything to do with Sasuke, so ease your mind, fan girls."

"Yeah, she's right. Why would I want to associate with this wild goose of a girl?" I said standing up.

Sakura got pissed and she punched me within a second but I could feel the pain. My fan girls growled as they surrounded her but she glared and they had common sense to move back. She walked to me and broke a ruler in front of me. She carried her bag and walked out as everyone dispersed.

"You really know how to bring out the shit in women." Naruto said as he bent down next to me.

"She is such a pain. I feel broken!" I moaned as Shikamaru and Neji helped me up.

"What's between you two?" Lee asked.

"In case, you haven't noticed, bushy brow, Sakura's not talking to me or pranking me. I dared her not to speak to me for two days."

"Why?"

"Well, I think she's got a crush on me and I dared her."  
"You are one weird guy, Sasuke. Let's get to class." Naruto said as they pulled me out of the room.

*Sakura's p.o.v*

"You seriously mean he's popular?" I asked Hinata as we saw Sasuke and Naruto going to the popular lawn.

"Yup."

"Sakura!"

I turned to see Lee and Gaara coming towards me.

"Hi, guys."

"Hi, ladies."


	13. DATING

DATING

*Sasuke's p.o.v*

"The dare's over, sweetheart. You can start talking." I said as i walked into Sakura's room.

Sakura looked at me from head to toe and walked out on me but this time i kept my leg out of the way.

"What dare?" mum asked as she looked up from her book.

"Oh, i dared her not to speak to me for two days to prove she's not crushing on me. And she's done it."

"Teenagers." Mum said as she sipped coffee. "are you going to speak to him, dear?"

"I'm not. I just have no time for him right now. He brought it on himself."Sakura said reading a magazine.

"You're kidding right? You can't last without trying to talk to me." I said in her face. She rolled her eyes as she stood up when her phone rang. She kissed mum's and Kya's cheeks and walked out of the house.

"Sasuke, you sure know how to tick a woman off." Mum sighed as she stood up.

"Where is she going?"

*Sakura's p.o.v*

I was walking to the park when i heard my name. I turned to see Gaara, my frown turned into a smile. He was wearing a black hoody and red short. He looked hot.

"Hi."

"Hi, Gaara."

"Where were you headed?" i asked as we walked on.

"The park. Come on, i'll show you a place." He said as he pulled my arm.

We stopped at a deep part of the park. There was a ray of sunlight making the clear stream shimmer. There were climbing flowers around the walls and all colors and sorts of birds perched on the trees.

"This is so beautiful!"

"It's better than you. Sakura, we need to talk. I really like you and i..." Gaara was saying as he blushed slightly but i hugged him.

"I like you too. And this place is so beautiful and touching." I smiled as i kissed his cheeks.

We were a secret couple from that day.

**A/N: I know nothing exciting really happened in this chapter and it was a bit short. I'm so sorry for that. Thanks for all the reviews but more are welcome. More next chappy.**


	14. DARE OVER

DARE OVER

*3 weeks later*

*Sasuke's p.o.v*

Sakura completely ignored me but it couldn't last forever. I wanted her to talk to me; she had already proven that she didn't have a crush on me. And she went out frequently but I probably thought she was with her friends. You know girls, all close and stuff.

"Where is Sakura?" Itachi said as we sat in front of the TV. It was a Saturday and mum was off at a friend's.

"I'll check on her." I muttered as I walked upstairs and barged into her room. She was still asleep and she was in her white lingerie which her made her look innocent but I already knew she was worse than innocent. "Sakura."

She opened her eyes slowly and sat up. Then she knocked me really hard as she pulled her covers to herself.

"BAKA! WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY ROOM?!"

We both looked at each other and I laughed as she pouted.

"Dare over!"

"Ha ha ha!" she muttered as I pulled her hair.

"Get out of bed, miss lazy!"

She leaned down and kissed my cheeks.

"I know you're jealous I kiss everyone except you but this is the last!" she said as I walked to the door.

"You're crazy."

"And Sasuke, if you ever call me a wild goose, I'll break every bone in your body." She smiled sickly with an evil look on her face.

**A/n: I warned you the chappies will be short. Reviews are always appreciated. UPDATE ON ****THE TEENAGE ASSASSIN!**


	15. MISSING BRAS

MISSING BRAS

*Sasuke's p.o.v*

I walked into my room to see Sakura listening to music on my mp3. I laughed out loud as she almost fell down dancing.

"Very funny, Uchiha. Very funny." She said turning around.

"My mp3?"

"I'll return it to you. Mine's broken and I really need to listen to music." She said making a cute face.

"Not going to work. My mp3?" I asked again as she humphed. She kept it on the bed and walked out of the room as I sniggered.

*Sakura's p.o.v*

"Hi, Naruto." I smiled at Naruto as he walked into Sasuke's room.

"Hi, Sakura."

Immediately, they both came out and were out of the house. I snuck into Sasuke's room and carried the mp3. I had to listen to music.

*Sasuke's p.o.v*

"Hi, mum." I smiled at mum as I walked into the house.

"Hi, darling."

I walked up the stairs and into my room. I sat on my bed ready to listen to music but I couldn't find my mp3. I checked everywhere but there was no sign of it.

"Sakura." I muttered as I walked into Sakura's room.

"Where's my mp3?"

"It's not with me!" she said as she stood up and my black mp3 fell to the floor. I flinched my eyebrows as she carried it and ran out of the room. I chased after her and she hid behind Itachi.

"Sasuke, what's it this time?"

"She won't give me my mp3!"

"Sakura, you can use mine." Itachi said and Sakura gave me the device with her tongue out.

*Sakura's p.o.v*

"Morning, Sakura. Get up and get fresh."

I sat up slowly as Mikoto pulled up the sun blinds. "Morning."

Soon, I came out of the bathroom. I checked my closet, my suitcases, my drawers, my bed side table, under my bed and everywhere but I couldn't find a single bra. I knew just who to suspect.

"Sasuke, I know this is an embarrassing question but...WHERE ARE MY BRAS?!" I asked him as I walked into his room. He smirked as he looked at me with a sly look.

"A bra... What's a bra, hm...? A bra... Let me guess... What you girls wear to prevent your boobs from prancing about? I haven't seen them."

My veins popped as I jumped on him, landing him a great big punch in the stomach. He yelped as I squeezed his neck.

"I'LL KILL YOU, UCHIHA SASUKE!"


End file.
